


Collect 'Em

by yaoi_yaoieverywhere



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Motorcycles, brand new neighbours au, high school popular kid/nerd au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yaoieverywhere/pseuds/yaoi_yaoieverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drabbles that were requests based on this --> http://andthenisay.tumblr.com/post/96669259757/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remus/Sirius 10

**Author's Note:**

> Caution: All of these were written in ten minutes or less kthxbye
> 
> I will indeed take more requests but if I don't know who you're talking about I can't write it so sorry.

Remus was very much aware that Sirius Black was the resident rebel from a family of too-rich-to-be-peasantry elites who did not approve of his choice to go to a school where ‘charity cases’ like himself were allowed. He had the long black hair, the razorblade smile, and a motorbike that just screamed ‘bad boy’. Honestly he’d never considered that Sirius would even look at him.

Though that hadn’t stopped him from watching him laugh with resident baseball star James Potter. He just looked sort of cool, even if he was known to be a bit of a womanizer. It was nice to have a crush you knew would never have the chance to reject you.

Well, until one day it had rained and Remus had missed his bus. Standing under the eves in front of the office, he debated whether or not it was worth it to sling his bookbag, heavy with textbooks and notes and a decade old laptop, over his head and make a run for his home.

“Whatcha doing, Remus?” Jumping a foot in the air, Remus swallowed the shriek in his throat and slowly turned around to face… Sirius Black. Oh no.

“Debating, Black.” He sighed sullenly, turning back around to hide his flushing cheeks. The one day Sirius decided to notice him, it had to be the moment things were going wrong. Buggering hell.

“Debating what, walking home in the rain?” The heavy footfalls of Sirius’ boots let Remus know he was standing right next to him. “I wouldn’t do it myself.”

“It’s that or stay here until it stops, you know.”

“Nah, you can ride with me!”

“In what, your motorcycle?”

“Well. I have a spare leather jacket, and a helmet, so I don’t see why not.”

Turning to face Sirius, he internally smiled at the earnest look on his face. “Oh? I wasn’t aware you’d do that for someone like me.”

“What, can’t I? I can’t imagine letting our up-and-coming Valedictorian walk home in the rain when I could just drive him home. Come on, I insist!”

“Well… Alright.” Sirius’ face lit up, and Remus was temporarily rendered dumb enough to let him throw a helmet on his head, shrug the leather jacket over his shoulders, and drag him to the motorbike without protesting the manhandling.

Which was of course when James Potter’s car drove by, and a loud “Way to go, Padfoot!” came out of the car, cackling filling the air as it sped out of the parking lot. Sirius yelled curses after him, shaking a fist even as he balanced on his motorcycle. Rolling his eyes, Remus settled on behind Sirius, unsure of how to hold on.

“Hands around the waist, Remmy!” 

“Are you sure? I thought they only did that in movies.”

“It’s fine!” And his arms were around Sirius’ waist, and he was seriously considering moving this day from ‘worst day of the year’ to ‘best day of his life’, oh my god.


	2. KageKenHina 16

Kenma has learned a few things about new neighbors during the year he’d lived in the apartment complex at the corner of Karasuno Lane and Nekoma Drive. One, Neighbors around here tended to spend a maximum of three years before they moved or were kicked out- such was the college life. Two, he didn’t enjoy interacting with most of his neighbors- though Lev had moved down a floor, he still hadn’t forgiven him for the grilled peanutbutter and tuna incident. And three, for some reason it was really easy for people to ‘break in’ to apartments that didn’t belong to them when they were drunk.

His new neighbors (which had moved in maybe a week ago) had already broken into his flat. Both of them. Which was weird, because they didn’t live together despite moving in at the exact same time, and he’d had no idea they liked each other beyond yelling challenges and trying to steal each others food.

The smaller one with the wildest orange hair he’d ever seen was currently splayed out on the kitchen counter, his shirt puddled on the floor, and was tightly hugging Kuroo, the black cat he’d managed to sneak in when he moved here. And Kuroo seemed almost amused, though the poor guy still had a handful of scratches on his (admittedly very impressive) biceps.

The taller one was half on his couch, half on the floor, and still muttering about… who was Oikawa? He wore gaudy sunglasses and some awful hat that said SWAG in neon pink letters. His shorts were riding dangerously low on his hips, and his abs were… also impressive.

“Okay,” Kenma said, loud enough to get both men to look at him, “Hi. I’m your neighbor, and… Please don’t break into my flat again. Do you need aspirin?” The orange one nodded frantically, and the other groaned in what might have been agreement. Alright then.

After managing to get a fair amount of water and medicine down their throats, he was all for shoving both of them out the door and into the correct flats. They didn’t fuss, beyond Kageyama muttering obscenities and Hinata protesting his foul language. Maybe they wouldn’t remember this, and he wouldn’t ever have to speak to them again?

The next afternoon, he was startled at the very end of a Love Live song (but he still got full combo, fuck yes,) by a rather loud pounding on his door. Eyeing the door warily, he glanced at Kuroo who flicked his tail and started sauntering towards the door. Okay then. He should open the door.

“Hi!” Oh god. It was the guys from yesterday, in slightly better states of dress. (Slightly, because Hinata was wearing a tank top that showed off his muscles in a way Kenma thought should be illegal, and Kageyama was wearing shorts that made his legs look…) “I’m Hinata Shouyou, and he’s Kageyama! We’re sorry about breaking into your flat yeste- Oh, it’s the cat!”

“His name’s Kuroo,” Kenma murmured, watching Hinata pick up the cat and start what might have been a staring contest.

“What the dumbass here meant to say is that we’re very sorry, and it won’t happen again.” Kageyama basically forced Hinata to bow in apology with him, and Kenma blinked owlishly at them.

“It’s okay, then. I’m Kenma.” Shuffling his feet, he tried to not stare at them. 

“We’d like to repay you, like, with dinner, or lunch!” Hinata chirped, Kuroo now purring happily in his grasp as he cradled him and scratched just right behind his ears.

“I…” He nodded without thinking too hard about it. 

“It’s a date, then.” Kageyama said gruffly, prying Kuroo out of Hinata’s hands and offering him back to Kenma, who took him quietly. “See you tonight.”

“Seeya Kenma!” And then they were gone, the door was closed, and Kenma was trying to figure out what exactly he’d done. Kuroo merow’d in amusement and lept from his arms.

“…Did he say date?”


End file.
